


You Walked In and My Heart Went Boom

by HeathersFeather



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, No Angst, Rated teen for language, Shiro is mentioned, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathersFeather/pseuds/HeathersFeather
Summary: Keith didn’t believe in love at first sight. It’s a magical and romantic first meeting reserved for fairytales. Fiction. Unrealistic. He never really understood it. How do you fall in love by just looking at a person? It sounds more like infatuation. Shallow, short-lived crushes that are completely based on appearances. He wants nothing to do with it.Then he met Lance McClain.





	You Walked In and My Heart Went Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to post it. Enjoy!
> 
> The title is from the song Helpless (you know, the one from Hamilton).

Keith didn’t believe in love at first sight. It’s a magical and romantic first meeting reserved for fairytales. Fiction. Unrealistic. He never really understood it. How do you fall in love by just looking at a person? It sounds more like infatuation. Shallow, short-lived crushes that are completely based on appearances. He wants nothing to do with it.

Then he met Lance McClain.

It wasn’t anything spectacular. Keith was sitting in the back of the classroom on the first day of junior year. He had earbuds in both ears, blocking out the inevitably obnoxious social butterflies. He was always closed off. No one talked to him, and he never talked to anyone. It worked nicely for him. Sure, he didn’t have many friends, but a few was enough. He didn’t like talking to strangers anyway. 

Then, this boy walked in. He obviously didn’t know about Keith’s aversion to small talk. That or he just didn’t care. He walked in chatting with everyone, being bubbly, lighting up the entire room. Keith didn’t bother to look up from his phone. At least, not until the newcomer decided to sit right next to him. As in, willingly sitting next to the kid the back who doesn’t talk to anyone. Even though there were plenty of empty seats. Keith was definitely shocked, and a little curious. So, he turned around and looked.

This guy was gorgeous. Absolutely drop dead gorgeous. His bright smile was damn near blinding, and his eyes were so blue. Keith could stare at that shade for hours. He decided that it was his new favorite color. The stranger’s skin was tanned and it matched well with his darker brown hair. He looked like the living embodiment of the fucking sun. He was bright, welcoming, and really hot. It seemed like if Keith stared too long he would go blind. He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t mind this being the last thing he ever saw. Then, Keith took notice of his lips. They looked so soft and kissable. He couldn’t help but want to know what they taste like. He had to fight down the blush threatening to warm up his face.

He must have been staring for too long because the very pretty boy across from him started waving his hand in front of his face. 

“Hello? Earth to,” he paused, “whatever your name is.” 

Keith quickly pulled out his earbuds before replying. “Keith.”

“What?” He looked so cute when confused, with his furrowed eyebrows and- _not now gay thoughts._

“My name. It’s Keith.” The pretty boy nodded. There were an awkward couple of seconds before he added, “Um… What about you?” This is why Keith hated small talk. It’s awkward, uncomfortable, and he never knows what to say. He became increasingly frustrated with his lack of social skills. Why can’t he not be awkward around a cute guy for once? 

“Oh! Sorry, the names Lance,” the boy- Lance- quickly replied. He didn’t seem to be affected by how awkward Keith was. They continued to chat about what came to mind. Keith didn’t get any less awkward, if anything he got worse, and Lance did most of the talking. Keith was enjoying himself anyway. For some reason, he liked talking to Lance. 

After that first meeting, he had a huge crush on Lance. Shiro, his old brother, constantly teased him, saying it was love at first sight. Keith would never admit it, but he thought so too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and i hope you enjoyed reading! I’m hoping to write more and get better at it, so any writing tips would be helpful. No pressure, but Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
